Kitsune
by anubis93
Summary: one day Naruto saves catwoman she then trains him to be a master theif  Smart Naruto Powerful Naruto NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

KITSUNE

DC SUPERHEROES X NARUTO

NARUTO X HAREM

Disclaimer: I do not own either naruto or dc or else I would be bathing in money

It was a cold October night and one teen was running from the police 'damn cops why don't they leave me alone' he found an alley with an fire escape 'PERFECT'

"where did that brat go"

'heh heh stupid cops' the thief then removed his mask and showed his sun-kissed blond spiky locks his tanned skin and ocean blue eyes with his whisker marks this boy was named Naruto Uzumaki 'now to feast' he took out a bag of chips and started to est hoping this night would be uneventful

(At Gotham's national museum)

"Ahhhhh the the cats eye jewel purrfectly wrapped up for me" (just try and guess who this is) the jewel thief known as cat woman used her claws to cut a hole in the glass and had tripped the silent alarm 'DAMN' she then used her whip to swing to her prize for a grab and go just as she left the scene of the crime there he was the Dark Knight and his new sidekick Robin the boy wonder Robin charged her for a flying kick she used her whip to toss him towards the street as soon as batman tried to save him she ran 'damnit damnit damnit of all nights why the hell does it have to be them' batman was soon on her tail robin then fueled by his wounded pride threw an explosive charge towards her unkown to him that Naruto was there

'BOOM'

As soon as the blast hit Naruto was blown away and officially pissed he then went to see who was the idiot that threw the c4 he saw a woman being attacked and he saw the two guys attacking her and went to help he landed a hard kick to Robin's face he then threw him to the ground face first took his wrist striaightened his arm and stomped at the elbow effectively snapping the arm

Bat man heard his partner's cries of pain and immediately took him away from the scene and snarled " We will finish this another day Catwoman" and left

Catwoman noticed Naruto he looked worse for wear his shirt was in tatters pants ripped up and his shoes looked ready to talk

"Hey kid thanks for the help come its get you cleaned up since u just saved my ass" Catwoman said once they arrived she said "u got a name kid" "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" she then asked "you got any family" his expression then darkened "no.. I'm an orphan always have been" this peaked her interest "well Naruto Uzumaki as of tomorrow you will be Naruto Uzumaki Kyle consider me adopting you payment for saving me" naruto was shocked never before had he in a million years thought that he could have a home as tears streamed down his face he let a genuine small smile grace his face and mouthed the words 'thank you'

AN: Well that's the first chapter up I will have CH.3 of son of broly up by next week please review it gives me ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune

Naruto X Harem

Who should Naruto be with first?

Super girl

Starfire

Miss Martian

Jinx

Batgirl

Blackfire

Artemis

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC or else I would be RICH

(Gotham 2 days later)

"Naruto wake up" called Selena as a black cat climbed upon the couch that Naruto was sleeping on and licked his face wake him up. Selena saw this and thought 'what the…Isis is never that friendly with strangers hmm…'

Naruto awoke to the cat licking his face "Ugh…my head did I sleep in the trash again" he then heard giggling he looked to the source of the sound and saw a very beautiful woman with jet-black hair at shoulder length in a black silk night gown that hugged all her curves that showed off her hourglass figure from her d-cups to her firm ass. Naruto couldn't help but whisper the word "beautiful."

As his stomach growled the woman spoke "Naruto come and eat we have issues to discuss" now Naruto was confused and thought to himself 'wait…how does she know my name' as if reading his mind she said "you told me two days ago, and the matter of discussion is your adoption for you are soon to be Naruto Uzumaki Kyle" Naruto could only shed tears of happiness and thought 'someone actually cares I'll finally have a home and a family'.

(Gotham 2 years later)

Two people were hopping across rooftops heading to Gotham's National Museum one had a leather bodysuit with cat ears and a whip she went by the name Cat-woman the other was male he wore a black muscle shirt black trench coat and black cargo pants and a red fox mask he went by the name Kitsune.

"Kitsune remember…", "I know don't trip any alarms, or cause any explosions" Kitsune mentally whined 'Jeez I almost kill bird boy once and she starts breathing down my neck all the time damn homo bat running around with boys'.

"Alright brat let's go you start" Cat-woman was excited 'my little boy's first heist and it's the ruby Kitsune worth $30,000,000 not a bad start'. Kitsune began he took out a kunai made of carbonized steel he cut a hole in the glass to open the window so he could slip right in. After a few minutes of searching he found it the jewel looked to be a mighty Kitsune with 9 tails the legends called it the KYUUBI NO YOKO the mightiest Kitsune.

He put on his ultra violet lenses on his mask and saw thin bright red lines then his communicator went off "Cat to Fox hurry up Batman will be here soon. "Got it" he replied he then used a few kunai to deflect the red security beams and steal the ruby Kitsune as he touched it he heard a voice in his head.

"**HEY KIT LONG TIME NO SEE**"

He then thought 'what the hell?' he shrugged it off and saw Cat-woman fighting Bat-girl and Robin. He smirked and leapt to fight Bat-girl "Hey may I have this dance?" She replied "sure if you can keep up" he threw two jabs and a sweep kick.

"Well I am known as a stamina freak" he replied her face turned a shade of crimson not known to mankind. She threw 3 batarangs he deflected all of them with a kunai and gave her a foxy smile. "Kitsune let's end this" Cat-woman called. He threw a smoke bomb and when it cleared they were gone. When they were a good mile ahead Kitsune heard a sound beep beep he laughed 'that girl got talent' "hey cat I need you to take this and go I'll meet up with you later".

Cat-woman nodded "fine just don't be late and don't get caught" Kitsune then went to the red light district and left the tracker at a gentlemen's club and left back home laughing all the way.

(Selena's House)

"Mom… I'm home" as Kitsune took off his mask it showed a sixteen year old boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face his name Naruto Uzumaki Kyle.

"Yes, son I'm in here come in…look at this" as Naruto approached he heard the same voice

"**NARUTO TOUCH THE KITSUNE STATUE**"

He did as instructed and the statue glowed an eerie red and Naruto passed out

**AN: Hate it or love it review any way it helps the inspiration **


	3. Chapter 3

**KITSUNE**

**A/N: I need a set harem no more that ten girls villains only though.**

**NARUTO— "ANUBIS93 DOESN'T OWN ME OR DC"**

"**NARUTO" –DEMON SPEECH**

'**_NARUTO'_ –DEMON THOUGHT**

"NARUTO –HUMAN/ALIEN SPEECH

'_NARUTO' _–HUMAN/ALIEN THOUGHT

****

**CH.3**

****

As the eerie red glow faded down Naruto's body fell as he slipped into unconsciousness. Selina Kyle (Catwoman) called out his name in caution (how would you at if your child suddenly fell unconscious?) "Naruto….Naruto…NARUTO!"

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

'Ugh… where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is ditching that sexy Batgirl and that annoying ass hat traffic cone Robin then I returned home and that Kitsune statue emitted an eerie red glow and I smelled a gas. Wonder what the hell that gas was?' As Naruto looked around him he saw a large cave that seemed to just call to him so in a moment of ignorance Naruto entered the cave without an apparent care in the world.

As he entered he was engulfed in a red glow and he saw a huge fox with nine tails and the fox was as big as Mt. Rushmore it opened its eyes and the crimson iris' seemed to emit a lust for blood but as it showed a expression of recognition and laughed a dark laugh** 'HA HA HA NARUTO-KOI ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU ONCE MORE IT SEEMS THAT WE SURVIVED THAT FOOL MADARA'S EIGHT BIJU POWERED KAMUI BUT IT CAME AT A PRICE YOU'RE A HANYOU.' **'Ummm do… I know you fox?' The great Kyuubi looked to be at the verge of tears at that one comment her mate did not recognize her.

Thinking that it had to be her appearance Kyuubi was engulfed in white flames so bright it hurt Naruto's eyes to look at them for to long. When the flames cleared before Naruto was a wet dream made real a woman of 5'9" long flowing red locks fox ears upon her head, DD – cup breasts toned stomach long flowing legs and a plump ass with a lovely light ebony skin tone. She was clothed in a red tank top that had the Uzumaki swirl on the chest area, it was short enough to show her toned stomach completed with form fitting white Capri pants that showed off her sexy calves. **'DO YOU REMEMBER ME NOW?'** the Kyuubi asked while she rubbed Naruto's whisker marks.

Images of a prior life flashed through Naruto's mind how he painted Hokage monument in broad daylight, becoming a Gennin, fighting the Demon brothers and Zabuza, fighting Orochimaru, Gaara and others. He remembered how to manipulate chakra and use certain jutsu like the 'Shunshin no jutsu' and the 'Henge no jutsu' along with the 'Kagebunshin no jutsu'. He also remembered his one true love Kisara his sexy vixen.

"Kisara-hime it has been to long my love. What has happened last I remember was fighting that asshole Madara." Kisara looked at her love with a bright smile but soon turned serious at his question. "The Uchiha unleashed an eight biju powered 'Kamui'. I created a last minute seal to alter the destination but the result of the influx of power was for you to become a Hanyou, a half demon.

"I see…well either way it is good to see you but currently my adoptive mother is worried about me so I need to leave but I give you permission to create a mental link and a link between our senses."

(Back on the Outside)

"Ugh…" Naruto woke up with a groan of discomfort as he was tackled by a hug from Selina Kyle. "Mom I'm okay I just fainted because the statue gave me back some memories of old techniques that I used to know."

"What sort of techniques, Naruto" Naruto formed a ram seal and shouted "KAI" and in a puff of smoke he had crimson vulpine eyes, blonde fox ears and tails with red tips four tails to be exact. "This mom is my true form I am a Kitsune Hanyou."

"So, what was that eerie red light?" Naruto only smiled and said that was me contacting my mate Kisara. "Kisara? Who is she?"

"She is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Wait, the Kyuubi was just a folk legend by Japanese merchants isn't she?"

"Mom, do you remember when you saw that strange marking on my stomach?"

"Yea it was on your stomach in a swirl like fashion, right?"

"Yup, it's a storage seal think of it like a warehouse for the queen of all demons." Naruto felt Kisara whimper in the back of his mind **'NARUTO-KOI LET ME MEET YOUR MOTHER SO I CAN SEE WHO RAISED MY SEXY MATE IN THE FLESH, ALSO RIP OFF THIS DAMN SEAL AND LET ME OUT!' **Naruto mentally winced in pain due to Kisara's yelling and yelled back 'BABE, PLEASE STOP FUCKING YELLING OR I WILL MAKE YOU WAIT FOR ANOTHER YEAR BEFORE YOU GET FREE!'

That seemed to shut the vixen up and Naruto left to his room and shed his costume off and stepped into the shower and moaned as the warm water washed over his exhausted muscles. 'Shit I really am tired well I better free Kisara soon because I gotta really big itch to scratch heh heh heh'.

(The Next Morning)

As Naruto awoke he felt Isis (Selina's cat) purring from the content feeling of Naruto's warmth. Selina walked in Naruto's room and said "Naruto please remember that tomorrow you start school at Gotham Academy so today go play with your friend Killer Frost and wreak some havoc but don't kill any one Oh and while your at it play some pranks on my ex-boyfriend Bruce Wayne." Naruto let out a dark chuckle and said "with pleasure." Naruto ate a breakfast of Apple jacks cereal with soy milk and called up Killer Frost. *ring* *ring* "Ugh hello who is it?"

"Its your foxy lover boy heh."

"Kitsune! Hey how you been?"

"I'm good say you want to screw over the good citizens of Gotham with me and maybe drive Batman crazy along with all of Wayne Industries."

"Sure what you got in mind?"

"Meet me at my house at noon."

**END**


End file.
